


Bad guy art

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche





	Bad guy art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

I hope you like this work! Is a gift for such an amazing piece of writing, I would have done a scene from the fanfic, but.... everything for now is not... you know... safe for work and such, so I drew what the feeling of the fanfic gives me, that is basically Veronica trying her best to not love JD but not being able to resist his being, and JD trying hard under the shadows to get her attached to him. Love you!

[Bad guy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexandra-dautriche#)


End file.
